The present invention relates generally to a therapeutic light control system.
The biological circadian rhythm in humans control important processes, such as the daily cycle of waking and sleeping. This biological rhythm tends to align its cycle to the external environment, such as the exposure of light modifying the hormone melatonin levels, which are associated with sleep. The melatonin synthesis is reduced when light impacts the retina of the eye. It may be desirable to modify the circadian rhythm to increase the well being of the person.
Aarts et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0326616 disclose a system that influences a photobiological state of a person. The system includes a light source, a sensor that senses a first biophysical parameter of a person that is sent to a control circuit which sends a control signal to the light source so as to generate a predetermined photobiological state. The control signal provided by the control circuit is based upon the first biophysical parameter and another parameter, such as a biophysical parameter sensed at a different time.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.